<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1. Small kisses littered across the other's face (Jumin Han) by keeperofthefour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857246">1. Small kisses littered across the other's face (Jumin Han)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour'>keeperofthefour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Types of Kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a project I completed back in July on tumblr, using the prompt list "50 Types of Kisses" from @kashimalin-fanfiction. I am missing a couple, I think, but most of them are here. I've written various characters in both Mr. Love: Queen's Choice and Mystic Messenger.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Types of Kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Small kisses littered across the other's face (Jumin Han)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a project I completed back in July on tumblr, using the prompt list "50 Types of Kisses" from @kashimalin-fanfiction. I am missing a couple, I think, but most of them are here. I've written various characters in both Mr. Love: Queen's Choice and Mystic Messenger.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Perfection was...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your wedding. The day you pledged your love and your life to the man you were certain was your soulmate: Jumin Han.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your after party. Filled with friends and family, good food and the finest wine. There was dancing and laughing and kissing and  joy. A joy so pure, you were sure you had transcended to another plane of existence. Surely, no one on this mortal earth could feel this happy and still walk among the living.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your wedding night. How he called you Mrs. Han and took you in his warm embrace in the poorapped you in his warm embrace and made you his wife in every sense of the word, over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking next to him to find him still sleeping. His face relaxed, jaw a bit slack. His breathing was slow and even, thick lashes pillowed against the contour of his cheek. You studied the slope of his nose, the gentle dip of his cupid’s bow; the fine line of his brow, two perfect arches above his lidded grey eyes. Dark hair spilled across his forehead, stirring with each breath you took. Your gingerly traced along his jaw to his chin, then down his neck and across his collarbone. He sighed softly and turned his face further from his pillow so that the back of his head was nearly flat against it, but remained sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You propped yourself on your elbow and smiled to yourself, watching him sleep for a few more seconds before deciding you couldn’t resist any longer. So you shifted close and cupped his face between your palms and planted a sweet, lingering kiss against his forehead. Another followed, just above his brow. Then his eyes, one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when you noticed his smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You continued your conquest of his beautiful face, littering more kisses upon every inch of his skin until he was shaking with laughter. It was the most glorious sound in the world to hear your husband laugh, a melody you knew you’d never tire of hearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too, Mrs. Han,” he murmured quietly, taking you in his arms and taking control, rolling himself on top of you to kiss you full upon the lips that had been teasing him awake for the better part of a minute.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>